Jessica: Meet The Pirates
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: Halloween Gift For My Best Friend: Jessica. What happens when a Jack and Will obsessed girl gets thrown into the Pirates world? Major INSANITY rules! I love the movie Van Helsing, don't you? On Hold.
1. Into the World of Pirates

Into the World of Pirates

Jessica was really bored one day. She could always torture her younger siblings, but even that got boring after a while. And Sakura and her haven't talked in a while. And there were no vampires around to kill or make out with. But she'd only really make out with the cute ones. The really cute ones. And no one really wants to read this one as they'd prefer to get on with the story so I'll just go head and tell it.

Jessica was really bored one day. No, it really starts out this way, so stop interrupting me, 'cause now I gotta start again.

Jessica was really bored one day. So she went in her closet and found something Sakura had left there at one of the sleepovers. She wondered what the hell it was as it was weird-shaped and colored neon pink and orange. And then she saw it. The button. It looked like a bubble.

"DA BUBBLE!" She screamed, as she pressed the button. After pressing the button that looked like da bubble, Jessica disappeared in a combination of wind, and…something else. Use your imagination. Two seconds after the wind, and whatever else your imagination came up with died down, Carla opened the door. Carla was curios to what the commotion (and da bubble) was about, but finding no one, shrugged and walked back out of the room.

Meanwhile with Jessica

Jessica was really bored one day. No, I'm not restarting the story. You've really gotta stop interrupting me. I should start all over again, but then no body would read it, so I'll just start from 'Meanwhile with Jessica', okay? Okay.

Jessica was really bored one day. She was really pissed at Sakura's thing that had da bubble button, 'cause it had stranded her on some crazy deserted island. But at least she had rum. Rum was good. Rum was very good. After drinking rum for a while, Jessica was drunk.

Drunk Jessica was really bored one day. Then Drunk Jessica realized she wasn't alone on the island.

"JACK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hmm," Jack Sparrow said. Then Jack Sparrow saw Drunk Jessica running at him, and decided it was time to go. Then Jack Sparrow saw the rum bottle in Drunk Jessica's hand, and decided to stay. But can you blame him - it was the last bottle of rum after all. And Jack Sparrow loved his rum.

1234567890

Da Bubble is an inside joke. Do not try to get it. You will not succeed. Happy Late Halloween Jessica!

Rune.


	2. The Bad Luck Charm

Last Time:

"JACK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hmm," Jack Sparrow said. Then Jack Sparrow saw Drunk Jessica running at him, and decided it was time to go. Then Jack Sparrow saw the rum bottle in Drunk Jessica's hand, and decided to stay. But can you blame him - it was the last bottle of rum after all. And Jack Sparrow loved his rum.

The Bad Luck Charm

Jack decided that Jessica wasn't all that bad. She sung and danced with him around a huge bonfire. Then when both of them were drunk they had tried to surf on the back of the giant turtles. The giant turtles didn't like that. No scratch that - the giant turtles absolutely _hated_ that.

That was when Jack decided that Drunk Jessica was a bad luck charm. You see, if Jack was by himself when he tried that stunt, he would have moved when the turtles tried to bite him. But he wasn't by himself. He was with a Drunk Jessica, who managed to jump out of the way, yet push him into the path of the giant turtle's mouth at the same time. And so, he fell in the water, and the turtles continued to attack him. Therefore, Jessica had no bite marks, and Jack was covered in them.

Another reason Jack decided that Drunk Jessica was a bad luck charm: Jessica had decided to pour rum on Jack's head and light a match. Now normally Jessica wouldn't do this, but at the time she was drunk and _really_ wanted to see what a Jack candle looked like. It wouldn't have been so bad, had it not taken Jack a few minutes to figure out his hair was on fire.

Jack decided that he would never allow Jessica to get drunk again. Unfortunately, for Jack, the Fates (who looked suspiciously like Sakura, Aliira, and Uncle Drakey-Poo) had other things in mind.

124567890

Just like Da Bubble thing, you will probably never get the whole Sakura, Aliira, and Uncle Drakey-Poo things. Those are inside jokes between me and Jessica and (in the case of Da Bubble) Jessica's sister Brittany. Although you may get the Sakura, Aliira, and Uncle Drakey-Poo if you read my profile (particularly the story that Sakura tells called 'SAKURA WANTS HER DAMN CHOCOLATE NOW!')

Rune


	3. Sakura’s Gonna Die Maybe

Last Time:

Jack decided that he would never allow Jessica to get drunk again. Unfortunately, for Jack, the Fates (who looked suspiciously like Sakura, Aliira, and Uncle Drakey-Poo) had other things in mind.

Sakura's Gonna Die - Maybe

Jack and Jessica had finally gotten off the island. He bartered their way onto boat of the people who were storing the rum on the island. They seemed to want the funny image of a half-bald Jack to share with the world.

Jessica had apologized for the Jack Candle thing, but when the people on the boat heard how it happened, they made it their duty to get her drunk again. Four glasses of rum later, and she was chasing _them_ around with a match.

Drunk Jessica also seemed to talk to an invisible person named Sakura. Jack said she was invisible, because everyone else could here Sakura reply. _Apparently_, it was Sakura who had convinced Jessica to turn Jack into a candle. Jack decided, that if he ever met this Sakura face to face, _Sakura was gonna die_!

With the Fates

Aliira scowled as she watched Drakey-Poo direct Jack into making plans to kill Sakura. Sakura was _her_ best friend. If anyone was going to kill her, it would be Aliira. And Sakura was far too entertaining to kill. Aliira decided pressed DA BUBBLE shaped button that said 'Undo'

Back with Jack and Jessica

_Apparently,_ it was Sakura who had convinced Jessica to turn Jack into a candle. Jack decided, that if he ever met this Sakura face to face…wait, what was he thinking about again? Oh well, it's not like this was the first time, he lost the track of his thoughts. Jack had a feeling, that loosing his track of thoughts was going to happen more and more often. Wonder why

1234567890

Well, at least Drakey-Poo didn't steal Sakura's chocolate…yet. :D

Rune.


	4. Leaving Her Behind

Last Time:

Oh well, it's not like this was the first time, he lost the track of his thoughts. Jack had a feeling, that loosing his track of thoughts was going to happen more and more often. Wonder why.

Leaving Her Behind

Jack had somehow made it to Tia Dalma's hut in one piece. Anamaria had shown up not too long afterwards. She and Jessica got along _just _fine. Especially after the story of the Jack Candle.

'Well, Fire-Girl can stay with her then,' Jack thought, as he got in Anamaria's boat. Strangely enough, it had been about three or four days since they met, and Jack had yet to learn Jessica's name. That was perfectly fine with him though. He was just fine with calling her Fire-Girl.

The Next Morning with Anamaria and Jessica

"HE STOLE MY BOAT!" Anamaria

"HE LEFT ME BEHIND!" Jessica

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Both

With Jack

More water leaks into the boat.

"Anamaria's gonna kill me," Jack said.

1234567890

Poor Jessica got left behind. Wonder what she'll do to Jack when the meet up again. Hee. Hee. Hee. Two chaps in one day when I have yet to post up HPnElemDrags. Can anyone else tell I'm bored?


	5. Learn to Pick a Lock

Last Time:

More water leaks into the boat.

"Anamaria's gonna kill me," Jack said.

Learn To Pick A Lock

Jack had been through hell…kinda, anyway. He was now in Tortuga with Will Turner, son of "Bootstrap" Bill Turner, chasing after the whelp's lady friend. But Jack needed a crew first, and Gibbs got him one alright.

Unfortunately for him, said crew included Anamaria and Jessica.

But Anamaria didn't kill him for stealing and destroying her boat. No; death would have been a _wonderful_ reprieve from what she put him through.

He really needed to learn to pick a lock. Particularly the lock that was locking him in this damn room, with drunk Fire-Girl. And she had matches.

And Jack _really_ didn't wanna be a Jack Candle again.

Jessica giggled as if following his train of thought, and Jack started trying to pick the lock even quicker than before. Damn, where was a key when you needed it. Wait a minute. A key! Jack started digging through his hair.

Deck of cards. Not a key.

Pack of matches. So that's where Fire-Girl got them. But still not a key.

Aha! A Key!

Jack tried putting the key in the lock. It opened! Thank God! He opened the door and ran strait into Will Turner, knocking them both unconscious.

Jessica cackled evilly as she drug both bodies back into the room, and added four more locks to the door.


	6. Enter Sakura aka Mandzy

FOR ALL THOSE WHO WISH TO MEET JESSICA! She has given me permission to put her e-mail address on here:

lovdrow (at) netscape (dot) net

She also has a profile:

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net (slash) u (slash) 1164966 (slash)

Last Time:

Jessica cackled evilly as she drug both bodies back into the room, and added four more locks to the door.

Enter Sakura a.k.a. Mandzy

"Ungh," Will groaned, as he woke up. His first sight was of a petrified Jack looking at something across the room.

"There's two of them now," he muttered.

"What?" Will asked, before following his gaze. Two girls sat on the small cot that was in the room. Both of them were grinning at them holding three bottles of rum each.

"What the hell?" Will said.

"Fire-girl has matches," Jack said. Will noticed that one of the girls did in fact have a pack of matches, and was staring contemplatively at Jack's head, as if wondering if she should set it alight. Where Will got that idea, he had no clue.

"Um," Will said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jessica," said Fire-girl, "Wanna see something funny?" Will nodded, not really wanting to see it, but not willing to piss of either of the girls, as they both looked crazy.

"Jack Candle!" Jessica giggled, as she lit a match and tossed it towards Jacks head.

"No! Dammit! No Jack Candle!" Jack yelled, trying to avoid the match. It worked…and hit Will's hair instead.

"Will Candle!" the other girl giggled. Will ran around the small room frantically trying to put out the fire. After putting out the fire, the now half-bald Will Turner returned to his question.

"And who are you?" he directed at the other girl.

"I'm Sakura. The Sakura that left the DA BUBBLE shaped button thingy that brought Jessica to this dimension Sakura, not the Sakura that is one of fates Sakura. So you don't get confused you can call me Mandzy," the girl replied. All she got was blank looks.

"Bite me," Mandzy said. William the Bloody a.k.a. Spike showed up in the room (magically of course) with his Vamp face on.

"Not literally dammit!" Mandzy yelled.

With the Fates

"Bite her! Bite her! Bite her! Bite her! Bite her! Bite her!" Drakey-Poo cheered. Aliira bonked him on the head.

"Will you shut up," she said, before sending Spike back to his own world.

With Jack, Will, Jessica, and Mandzy

"Awww," Mandzy said, "You mean I can't keep him?"

"Nope. Here ya go," Jessica said, handing Mandzy a match.

"Will Candle!" Mandzy giggled, lighting the match.


	7. Raiding Jack’s Secret Stash Of Rum

Last Time:

"Awww," Mandzy said, "You mean I can't keep him?"

"Nope. Here ya go," Jessica said, handing Mandzy a match.

"Will Candle!" Mandzy giggled, lighting the match.

Raiding Jack's Secret Stash Of Rum

Anamaria wondered if she should let Jack and Will out. She had no idea how Will got stuck in there, but now they were both banging on the door screaming something about matches and candles. Deciding that men were weird she decided to go raid Jack's stash of rum.

With the Fates

"And why are we not letting her let Jack and Will out?" Aliira asked.

"On the off chance that one of them finally breaks and kills Sakura. If one Sakura dies, the other should too," Drakey-poo explained. Aliira's eye twitched as she bonked Drakey-poo on the head.

"And _why_ exactly do you find the need to kill my best friend?"

"She bit me."

"You took her chocolate. You're lucky that's all she did."

"Bite me."…"OW! I didn't mean literally!"

"Shouldn't of said 'bite me' idiot," Aliira said with a smirk.

With Jack, Will, Jessica, and Mandzy

Jack sneezed. Hmm…that was weird. He only sneezed when someone was raiding his secret stash of rum. Jack sneezed again. Someone really was raiding his secret stash of rum! He could not stand for this! Just as he stood, Will bumped into him and they both went crashing through the door.

"Guess those locks weren't strong enough," Jessica said, "Damn."

"Actually, I'm just a friar so I can curse all I want. Dammit," Mandzy said, giggling drunkenly. Jessica grinned.

"Werewolf," she said.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" was the reply.

"Glycerin 48."

"What in the name of Allah is wrong with you!" Jessica's grin widened. This was fun. She could probably get the whole movie out of Mandzy if she said the right words.


	8. No More Rum For Anamaria

Last Time:

"Guess those locks weren't strong enough," Jessica said, "Damn."

"Actually, I'm just a friar so I can curse all I want. Dammit," Mandzy said, giggling drunkenly. Jessica grinned.

"Werewolf," she said.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" was the reply.

"Glycerin 48."

"What in the name of Allah is wrong with you!" Jessica's grin widened. This was fun. She could probably get the whole movie out of Mandzy if she said the right words.

No More Rum For Anamaria

The movie thing was fun, until Mandzy started slurring her words. It was then that Jessica decided that there would be no more tequila added to the rum. One - it made the rum taste really bad. Two - tequila and Mandzy didn't agree with each other. Now it was time to go find her playmates (Jack and Will) as Mandzy had passed out.

A Few Hours Later

Jessica had been unable to find Jack or Will. Wherever they were hiding was a real good place to hide. She did find, however, Anamaria in the crow's nest (Rune: Is that what it's called?) drinking Jack's Secret Stash of Rum (to be called Jack's SSR from now on, cause the Authoress is to lazy to type it all out). Jessica decided to join her as where there was rum, there was soon to be Jack.

A Few Hours Later

Jack cursed. He had yet to find his SSR. Someone had stolen all of the rum from his SSR and he couldn't figure out who. Then he saw Anamaria's hat up in the crow's nest.

"What's Anamaria doing up there?" he wondered aloud, before heading up to see what was going on.

With Anamaria and Jessica

Anamaria watched with amusement as Jack came up to the crow's nest, took one look at Jessica, and went strait back down, muttering about matches and candles. Jessica took off after Jack.

'Ah well,' Anamaria thought, 'More rum for me.' She went to grab another bottle when she realized - Jessica had taken the rest of Jack's SSR with her.

"Damn."


	9. Hard Decisions and More Candles

Last Time:

Anamaria watched with amusement as Jack came up to the crow's nest, took one look at Jessica, and went strait back down, muttering about matches and candles. Jessica took off after Jack.

'Ah well,' Anamaria thought, 'More rum for me.' She went to grab another bottle when she realized - Jessica had taken the rest of Jack's SSR with her.

"Damn."

Hard Decisions and More Candles

Mandzy woke up with a pounding head.

"Damn Tequila," she cursed, using the wall to help support her, "Now, where did Will get to?" Mandzy heard a shrill scream, and decided to go investigate.

With the…Screamer

Jessica smiled and held up another match. Jack let out a shrill scream, absentmindedly noting that he could scream at a pretty damn high pitch, as she lit the match.

"Jack Candle!"

"No Jack Candle! Go find the whelp! Make a whelp candle!" Jack yelled, all the while alternating between dodging lit matches and stomping out the ones on the floor before they burnt through the boat.

"Will Candle!" Mandzy screamed, stealing the matches from Jessica, and running off.

"Get back here with those matches!" Jessica yelled, running after her. Jack gave a sigh of relief, before realizing that Jessica had his SSR.

"Oh bugger," Jack said, "Go after Fire-Girl and Weird-Girl to get the rum, or don't go after Fire-Girl and Weird Girl to get the rum? Damn hard decisions. This is why there's first mates. Now, where the hell is Gibbs?"

With Jessica and Mandzy

"Get back here!" Jessica yelled.

"My matches!" Mandzy yelled back, before tripping over something. She looked down, "Will!" she grinned, lighting a match, "Will Candle!"

"NO!" Will yelled, trying to get away. Unfortunately for Will, Mandzy was a hell of a lot heavier than she looked.

"Gimmie those!" Jessica said, taking back the matches, then running off to find Jack.

1234567890

I haven't updated this in a while. Mikol asked for more Jack and Will Candles, and I was happy to do so. Mikol also said that if 'someone made a decent picture of that, several people would probably die laughing', so anyone wanna try? I imagine that the picture would be very funny. Read and Review! Smiles!

Rune


	10. Jack, Will, and Barbossa Candles?

Dedicated to Jessica's Grandmother, who was in the hospital when Jessica asked me to write this. Enjoy your pirate candles.

* * *

Last Time:

"Will Candle!"

"NO!" Will yelled, trying to get away. Unfortunately for Will, Mandzy was a hell of a lot heavier than she looked.

"Gimmie those!" Jessica said, taking back the matches, then running off to find Jack.

* * *

Jack, Will, and…Barbossa Candles?

Gibbs was half amused, half disturbed watching Jack run around the ship's deck, chased by the girl he had dubbed "Fire-girl". Gibbs didn't quite understand it…she had seemed so…so innocent, when he had found her with Anamaria.

And according to Jack, there was another one, dubbed "Weird-girl", who had an obsession with Will. Gibbs had no idea where that one was.

And judging by the paranoid and slightly frightened look on Will's face, neither did he.

"Mr. Gibbs," he heard a voice behind him. He turned to see a girl he'd never met before.

"Who are you?" he asked, partially guessing the answer.

"Sakura. The Sakura that left the DA BUBBLE shaped button thingy that brought Jessica to this dimension Sakura, not the Sakura that is one of fates Sakura. So you don't get confused you can call me Mandzy," she replied, lighting a match, and throwing it towards Will.

It missed.

Well, it missed Will.

It didn't miss Jack though.

"Jack Candle!" Jessica yelled, pausing in her chasing to light a match and light Will on fire, "Will Candle!"

"Do you have any chocolate?" Mandzy asked.

"Uh…no," Gibbs replied, shuddering slightly at the unnerving look she was giving him.

"Do you know anyone that does?" Gibbs blurted out the name of the first person, off the ship, that came to mind.

"Barbossa." Mandzy smiled.

"Okay! Thanks!" she said, cheerfully, before skipping away, happily. Gibbs blinked in confusion.

On the Black Pearl

Elizabeth walked into the Captain's cabin to see a strong girl with Barbossa in a choke hold.

"I WANT CHOCOLATE!" the girl screamed.

"I don't have any!" Barbossa yelled back.

"I WANT CHOCOLATE!"

"I told you, I don't have any! How about an apple, hmm?"

"Does it have chocolate on it?" the girl asked, pausing in her attempts to choke him.

"…No…"

"Then I don't want it! I WANT CHOCOLATE!" the girl let him out of the choke hold, only to light his hear on fire with a match, "Barbossa Candle!" she giggled, "I still want chocolate." She kicked Barbossa in the shin.

"Who _are_ you?" Elizabeth asked, slightly in awe of the girl.

"Sakura. The Sakura that left the DA BUBBLE shaped button thingy that brought Jessica to this dimension Sakura, not the Sakura that is one of fates Sak - you know what - just call me Mandzy," she replied, "Do you, by chance, have any chocolate?"

Back On the Interceptor

Jessica paused in her chasing of Jack and Will, and gasped.

"What? What is it?" Jack asked, before getting a hopeful look on his face, "Did you run out of matches and just now realize it?"

"She's making Candles without me! BARBOSSA CANDLES!" Jessica yelled, before lighting two matches at a time, "Guess that means I have the two of you _all_ to myself." She grinned evilly.

Jack and Will ran away.

* * *

Will someone draw me a pirate candle (doesn't matter if it's Jack, Will, Barbossa, or one of the other pirates), please? Anyone? Even if you think your drawing sucks (trust me, it couldn't be worse than mine). If you do I'll write a one-shot (one one-shot per pirate candle - so, if you do all three candles, then an extra one of a pirate Jessica and I _haven't_ gotten to yet, then you get four one-shots, or a single story with four chapters - your choice) for you in any of the following fandoms: Pirates of the Caribbean (I've only seen one and two), Harry Potter, Naruto, Yu Yu Hakushou, Inuyasha, Dragonball (and Z), Sailor Moon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Can be an xover with AtS, but I haven't seen a lot of those episodes - just enough to know the characters besides the ones that were on BtVS first), Charmed, or Shrek (again, I've only seen one and two). You can chose whatever characters you want, including OCs (but give me a good description of said OC). Read and Review! Smiles!

Rune


	11. Chaos On The Pearl

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

Last Time:

Jessica paused in her chasing of Jack and Will, and gasped.

"What? What is it?" Jack asked, before getting a hopeful look on his face, "Did you run out of matches and just now realize it?"

"She's making Candles without me! BARBOSSA CANDLES!" Jessica yelled, before lighting two matches at a time, "Guess that means I have the two of you _all_ to myself." She grinned evilly.

Jack and Will ran away.

**Chaos on the Pearl**

Mandzy and Elizabeth walked outside Barbossa's cabin. Elizabeth shrieked at the sight of the skeleton-like crew. Mandzy, on the other hand, grinned widely.

"SKELE-CANDLES!" she yelled, lighting a match and throwing it on the closest skeleton pirate. His hat caught fire. So did the beard of the one next to him. "Oooh. Double Skele-Candles." Mandzy giggled.

**On the Interceptor**

Jessica paused yet again, and grinned.

"Oh, I hate that look," Jack said. The grin got wider.

"Double Pirate Candles," Jessica said, grinning evilly and lighting two matches at once.

"I really hate that look," Jack said.

"RUN," Will screamed.

**Back on the Black Pearl**

**After they've made it to Isla de Muerta**

"Time to go poppet," Pintel told Elizabeth.

"Do any of you have chocolate?" Mandzy asked.

"Oh, I do!" Ragetti said. Mandzy tackled him, making his wooden eye pop out and hit Pintel in the back of the head.

After a twenty minute commotion of Mandzy trying to get Ragetti's chocolate, in which several pirates got bitten, Ragetti most of all, three pirates got smacked on the head, another two got kicked in the face, four more got thrown overboard, seven ended up with concussions after having their head bashed against the floor, and Barbossa, who was on the opposite side of the ship, somehow managed to get turned into another Barbossa Candle by Mandzy, they finally headed out by boat to the cave in which the Treasure of Cortez was located.

'They' did not include Mandzy, who upon getting the chocolate from Ragetti, was extremely easy to tie up and put in a room that had seventeen locks on it. The brig, Captain Barbossa thought, would not be enough to hold the 'Chocolate Terror' as he now called her.

Luckily, the extra twenty minutes of commotion had let the Interceptor catch up sooner.

**Back on the Interceptor**

Will and Jack both sighed in relief as the small boat they would use to follow the Pearl's crew into the cave was lowered into the water. They had gotten Anamaria to distract Jessica while they made their escape.

"Hey! You two can't leave without me!" Jessica yelled, causing the two men to panic. Jessica made to jump overboard to the small boat.

"Oh, no ya don't," Gibbs said, stopping her. "They need to be real quiet and you catching their heads on fire won't be helpin' much." Jessica nodded; what Gibbs said made sense. An evil grin came over her face, causing Jack and Will to row away faster and the rest of the Interceptor crew to gulp.

"Gibbs Candle!" Jessica yelled, lighting a match. Gibbs started running.

* * *

I actually had to find the movie to get an idea for this one. It took me a while to find it. It was in the case where I keep my favorite DVDs, so I don't know how I couldn't remember where it was. This is part of a huge update of all my stories. Out of the twenty-seven I need to update, this is number nine that I've got done.

Again, I would like to request pictures of the pirate-candles. Same rules as last chap. One pirate candle equals one oneshot story or one chapter in a continuous story (meaning two pirate candles equals a two chapter story or two oneshots). The story can be in any of the following fandoms: Pirates of the Caribbean (I've seen all three), Harry Potter, Naruto, Yu Yu Hakushou, Inuyasha, Dragonball (and Z), Sailor Moon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Can be an xover with AtS, but I haven't seen a lot of those episodes - just enough to know the characters besides the ones that were on BtVS first), Charmed, Shrek (I've seen all three), or Vampire Game (gotta love Duzie-kitty). You can chose whatever characters you want, including OCs (but give me a good description of said OC).

I've finally decided that this story will only encompass the first PotC movie, meaning of course, that there will be two sequels for the other two movies. I also will be writing a oneshot that connects 'Jessica: Snape Tried To Steal Your Christmas!' to this story.

Sorry, that the author's note is so long. Read and Review, please! Smiles!

Rune


	12. Dreaded Author's Note

To My Readers:

Yes, the dreaded Author's Note rather than an update. As I'm sure you noticed, I haven't updated any of my stories in well over a year, and several of them in well, several years. **I'm not giving them up, but it has been a long time, so here's the deal.**

I'll be slowly but surely moving them to my livejournal account. mchilz (dot) livejournal (dot) com The link will also be up on my profile. My e-mail is also mchilz (at) hotmail (dot) com. I know I've meant to put that in the latest updates, but well, the updates didn't happen.

This allows for two things:

(**One**) I will be able to keep track of when I've updated any fanfics (with fanfic in the title of the post), and will guilt myself into posting if I don't see one at least every two weeks.

(**Two**) I will be able to edit to my heart's content. I easily fix mistakes that I didn't quite catch the first time proof reading. I can also rewrite most of them. If you've read some of my earlier stories and some of my latest ones, you can tell that my writing style has changed a bit.

I've honestly looked back at some of them and thought, _I wrote this? Seriously?_

As soon as each story is done, it will be moved back over here. Not that I'm taking any of the stories down. The chapters already here will just be replaced. In the newest chapters I will have a note in bold at the top saying 'Read from the beginning'.

As for my livejournal, you'll know you're there when you see 'Random Writings' as the heading with 'MChilz' directly under it. On the left hand column, under the title 'FANFICTION LINKS' will be a link to the master fanfiction post (for everything and for each fandom) for easy access.

I update my livejournal a lot with amusing things that my cat or brother did, spiders scaring the crap out of me, writer's block, and every dream I can remember, quite a few of which will likely get turned into fanfiction themselves. So, you'll definitely want to use the fanfiction master post, so you don't get lost.

I will likely continue my updates at Twisting the Hellmouth, as that has different stories then here, but fanficion and mediaminer will have to wait for updates (I've forgotten my password to mediaminer and fictionesque anyway. So as soon as I figure them out, I'll post a similar note there).

Sincerely,

RuneWitchSakura


End file.
